


Mirror, Mirror

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac makes Stiles watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I warned for underage because it's not explicitly stated anywhere in the story how old they are exactly.
> 
> Here's my first (published) attempt at writing smut. Sorry if it sucks.

Stiles stood where he was told, eyes closed. The room wasn’t cold, but he still shivered slightly.

“Open your eyes, Stiles,” Isaac said in his ear. “The whole point of this is for you to watch.”

Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes. They were standing in the middle of his room, facing the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his door. Isaac was behind him, close enough that he could feel the heat of him on his bare skin. They were both shirtless, with Stiles in his boxers and Isaac in his jeans.

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Shh. You agreed to try.” Their eyes met in the mirror and Isaac smirked. “Keep looking in the mirror.”

Isaac moved closer until his chest was pressed against Stiles’ back, and curled an arm around his waist. He cupped his shoulder, and then ran his hand down his arm. When Isaac reached his wrist, he stopped and dropped a kiss on the back of Stiles’ neck. “Are you watching?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He focused on the image in the mirror, Isaac’s hand on his arm, and watched as he trailed his fingers over the back of his hand and slowly back up his arm, the touch feather light. He wasn’t sure why he felt that touch so intensely. It was as if seeing it reflected from across the room had sensitized his skin.

Isaac ran his thumb along his collarbone, then wrapped his hand around Stiles’ neck and tilted his head slightly to the side. Their eyes met again, just before Isaac ran his tongue up the side of his neck and murmured in his ear, “You like it so far?”

Stiles nodded, careful not to look away. Isaac’s hand moved down to his chest, where he circled the pad of his finger around Stiles’ nipple. He shuddered from the light touch.

“Cold?” Isaac asked. Stiles quickly shook his head, and Isaac smiled. He grabbed Stiles’ wrists and pulled them behind his back, trapping them there with one hand while he ran his fingers along the skin of his belly just above the waistband of his boxers. He worked his hand under the elastic and wrapped it around Stiles’ erection.

Stiles whimpered, just a little. The sight of Isaac’s hand disappearing under the cloth, combined with the actual feel of that hand on his cock…it was almost too much. Then Isaac started to move. Stiles could see the movement, even though he couldn’t see what he was doing. Isaac stroked and squeezed him, and Stiles rocked his hips into his hand. He kept the pace slow, stopping whenever Stiles let his eyes close, and ignoring his attempts to move faster.

“Come on, come on,” Stiles muttered.

“Impatient?” Isaac teased.

“You said I had to watch.” Stiles swallowed a moan as Isaac tightened his grip. “I can’t see what you’re doing this way.”

“True,” Isaac said. He stopped what he was doing, and Stiles definitely did whimper then. Isaac let go of his wrists and shoved his boxers down around his thighs. He moved so he was standing beside Stiles, facing him. He put one arm around his waist and rested a hand on his hip. Stiles put an arm around his shoulders, not sure his trembling legs would continue to hold him.

Isaac rested his head against Stiles’, and reached down and started stroking his cock again. The change in position and the sight of Isaac’s hand moving on him had Stiles leaning heavily against Isaac. This time when he started thrusting into his hand, Isaac sped up, Stiles’ precome easing the way.

“You like it, don’t you? You like watching my hand on your cock.”

“God, yes. Faster.”

“Next time you get to watch me fuck you. Would you like that?”

Stiles grabbed Isaac with his other arm and pulled him closer, his hips thrusting frantically.

“Tell me, Stiles. Would you like to watch my cock reaming that tight little ass of yours?” Isaac whispered, his lips moving on his skin.

“Yeeesss,” Stiles moaned, and he came. Isaac held him up as his legs buckled. They stumbled back toward the bed, and collapsed onto it, Isaac half on top of him.

“So, we can do that again?” Isaac asked. Stiles made an indistinct noise in response.

“I didn’t quite get that. Was that a yes?” Isaac was laughing at him.

“You know it was, fucker. Give me a few minutes to recover, then I’ll take care of you.” Stiles flapped a hand at the obvious bulge in Isaac’s jeans.

“No rush. It’s definitely not going anywhere.” Isaac nuzzled Stiles’ neck. Stiles turned his head just enough to press a kiss to his temple.


End file.
